mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Marquessa
|game_appearances=Example |episode_appearances=Example |comic_appearances=Example |appearances_in_other_media=Example |creator_(real-world)= *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Nickelodeon (Japan) *Nickelodeon |artist= *MITCHELL Project *Rumiko Takahashi |english_voice_actor(s)=Mike Pollock |japanese_voice_actor(s)=Junpei Takiguchi |other_language_voice_actor(s)= |age=Unknown |birthplace=Marquessa Land |relative(s)= Family/Friends *Genola (his wife) *The Marquessalings (His kids) *Marquessa Nega (His futuristic but nastier duplicate) Rivals/Enemies *Mitchell Van Morgan (His archenemy) *Gavin O'Neal Davis (his enemy & rival) *Carolyn Ashley Taylor (His wife's archenemy) *Jennifer Hooker (His wife's enemy & rival) *Metal Mitchell *Martin J. Moody *David Jessie Drake *Nicholas Dunn *Scottie Salmon *Sarah Lynn Meadows *Kelly Watargashi *Amber *Dusty Riddle |nickname(s)= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=6' 1" |weight=200ibs |hair=Black |skin=Pale Brown |eyes=Grey |attire= *White half-cut golf cap *White baggy turtleneck sweater with a zipper and buckles on it. *grey Sweatpants *a greyish yellow armor alot familiar to Vegeta's saiyan armor from the Dragonball Z. *White length boots with buckles on it *White gloves with red arm warmer-like cuffs |skin_group=African-American |alignment=Evil |affiliation(s)=Marquessa Empire |favorite_beverage= |favorite_food= |likes= |dislikes= |skills= |moves_and_techniques= |ability_type= }} Dr. Marquessa Quessadon (Marquessa Quessadon博士, Marquessa Quessadon hakase, lit. "Doctor Marquessa"),3 better known by the alias Marquessa (マルケッサ, Marukessa),4 is the main antagonist of the Mitchell Van Morgan series. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Mitchell Van Morgan. The skinny rapper-wannabe mad scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Marquessa Empire are always thwarted by Mitchell and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building up incredible armies by turning animals into andriod robots and using them to dominate the land, Marquessa's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Mitchell and his friends, the mad doctor somehow is always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Mitchell's side. Concept and creation Surname Appearances Video games Mitchell Van Morgan series Super Mitchell series Mitchell Battle series Mitchell Battle Mitchell Battle 2 Mitchell Battle 3 Mitchell Van Morgan dreamcast adventure trilogy Mitchell Galaxy series Mitchell Van Morgan 11 trilogy Other Mitchell games Mitchell & Nicktoons series Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed Mitchell & Aang series Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games Mitchell & Aang at the London 2012 Olympic Games Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Mitchell & Aang at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate Cameos= Animation Mitchell Van Morgan Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. Mitchell X In other media Mitchell in the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards Mitchell on Nickelodeon Magazine Television Film Theme parks Characteristics Occupation and hobbies Relationships Dr. Marquessa Gavin O'Neal Davis Carolyn Ashley Taylor Jennifer Hooker Metal Mitchell Martin J. Moody David Jessie Drake Nicholas Dunn Scottie Salmon Sarah Lynn Meadows Kelly Watargashi Amber Dusty Riddle Genola The Marquessalings Infinite Avatar Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Abilities Marquessa's most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes which only fail due to Mitchell and his friends. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the numerous armies of robots, warships, and other mechanical inventions he has created. Marquessa is also an incredibly skilled pilot; able to swoop missiles and lasers in his Marquessa Mobile with skills rivaled only by Marquessa Nega and [O'Neal Davis|Gavin] Equipment Marquessa's glasses are shown to be a highly advanced technological eyewear. With it, he could locate the Chaos Emeralds' locations in the corners of the distorted world after they were flung there by Bortex. Power-ups *Mitchell Bubble gums, Reception Critical response Legacy References External links Category:Humans Category:Males Category:The Quessadon family Category:African-Americans Category:Villains Category:Marquessa Empire Category:Power types Category:Inventors Category:Playable characters